


Cinema

by Fushigikage



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, cineminha
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fushigikage/pseuds/Fushigikage
Summary: Enquanto se arrumava, Teresa se viu em um impasse; havia algo que ela gostaria de fazer, porém não tinha certeza se o marido aprovaria.
Relationships: Patrick Jane/Teresa Lisbon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Cinema

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No Escurinho do Cinema](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27962465) by [subarashiiashita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/subarashiiashita/pseuds/subarashiiashita). 



> Eu ainda não acredito que levei MESES pra tomar coragem e terminar essa pequena história ─ que é uma resposta a um desafio que a SubarashiiAshita e eu nos fizemos (????). Será que aquele crossover sai???? q  
> No mais, não posso falar muito ainda; caso contrário, acaba a surpresa.  
> E como é de costume, surrupiei (de novo) a Annie (OC criada pela SubarashiiAshita). Se quiserem ver mais dela, aconselho visitar o perfil da Sub-chan (rs).

Teresa ainda estava sonolenta na cama quando um delicioso aroma invadiu o quarto ─ como um lembrete de que o dia havia, de fato, começado. Aquela era uma manhã de domingo agradável e, por mais que ela quisesse permanecer na cama por mais algum tempo, seu estômago não deixaria que descansasse enquanto não experimentasse o que quer que tivesse sido a escolha de Patrick para o café da manhã. Encontrou-o de pé na cozinha, impecavelmente vestido com seu terno de três peças. 

─ Hey. ─ Ele ofereceu um sorriso. ─ Estou terminando de arrumar a mesa. Pode ir se arrumar sem pressa, hm? 

Fingindo estar zangada, fez um movimento para voltar ao quarto. Porém, logo foi impedida quando sentiu o toque firme da mão de Patrick em seu pulso ─ toque esse que logo virou um abraço apertado. 

─ Parabéns, mamãe. ─ Disse sem soltá-la. ─ Vá tomar aquele banho relaxante que você tanto gosta. Annie e eu estaremos te esperando. 

Seus lábios se tocaram brevemente antes de Teresa se afastar e deixar seu marido na cozinha. Jane fazia questão de preparar uma série de refeições especiais, mesmo que não houvesse um motivo especial de fato. Segundo ele, todos os dias eram um presente e por isso deveriam ser comemorados para além de meras datas comerciais. Porém após o nascimento de sua filha, os preparativos para comemorar o dia das mães começavam antes mesmo do sol nascer ─ com Teresa ainda distante, perdida na Terra dos Sonhos. Segundo ele, quando Annie estivesse crescida, poderiam viajar para algum lugar especial ao invés de passar o dia experimentando os dotes culinários dele. Por enquanto, porém, este seria um dia onde a adorável mãe seria tratada como uma rainha por seu marido ─ e, consequentemente, rei. 

Enquanto se arrumava, Teresa se viu em um impasse; havia algo que ela gostaria de fazer, porém não tinha certeza se o marido aprovaria. Sem querer pensar muito a respeito no momento, foi direto para o gramado. Lá, encontrou uma linda mesa devidamente posta, repleta com tudo que ela gostava de comer. No centro da mesa, havia um lindo arranjo de flores e, antes que pudesse sentar-se à mesa, seus olhos foram de encontro a figura de Patrick saindo de casa tendo uma sonolenta Annie nos braços. Sentaram-se sem demora, ansiando saciar a fome o quanto antes. Concentrada em aproveitar o máximo possível da deliciosa geleia de morango que tinha em mãos, não percebeu o par de olhos azuis fixos nela. 

─ Por que você não me diz o que está passando pela sua cabecinha? 

A quebra repentina do silêncio fez com que ambas, mãe e filha, olhassem para o loiro que sorria ternamente. 

─ Não faça isso. ─ Limitou-se a dizer antes de morder uma torrada. 

─ Eu não preciso fazer uma leitura fria para saber que você, Teresa, está pensando em algo. ─ Vendo sua esposa querendo protestar, mesmo com a boca cheia, fez um sinal com as mãos. Adotando uma postura mais neutra, recomeçou. ─ Tem alguns dias que você fica encarando o calendário e, mais especificamente, a data de hoje. Hoje é o seu dia, o que você quiser fazer, nós faremos. 

Sem estar muito convencida, a morena tomou um longo gole de suco, processando a informação. 

─ E Annie? ─ Seus olhos foram da cadeirinha de sua filha até o marido. ─ Talvez não seja o melhor ambiente para ela. 

─ Bem, ─ Patrick espreguiçou-se lentamente. ─ Isso só saberemos quando você disser para onde quer ir. Além do mais, nossa pequena tem quase dois anos, já é quase uma adulta. 

─ Quase uma adulta? ─ Não pôde deixar de rir ao repetir aquelas palavras. ─ Você sempre foi exagerado, mas isso beira o absurdo. 

─ Você me entendeu. ─ Deu de ombros, antes de inclinar-se na mesa e voltar a falar em um tom mais baixo que mais parecia um sussurro. ─ Para onde iremos, chefe? 

─ Eu quero ir ao cinema. ─ Um pequeno sorriso infantil brotou em seus lábios, por uma fração de segundos. ─ E eu não sou sua chefe. 

─ Então, nós iremos ao cinema. ─ Virando-se para a menina que assistia a conversa dos pais com muita atenção, disse. ─ Ouviu isso, Annie? Mamãe vai nos levar no cinema! 

A conversa fluiu entre outros assuntos e, decidindo por almoçar em casa, a família pegou a estrada pouco depois das duas da tarde. Com a filha adormecida no banco de trás, uma mochila ─ “ _grande demais”_ , nas palavras de Teresa ─ repleta de fraldas, brinquedos e mamadeiras, o casal permitiu-se apreciar a vista. Como era de costume, Lisbon dirigia, enquanto Jane apontava as melhores rotas ou curiosidades locais ─ caso soubesse alguma. Por mais que ambos trabalhassem juntos e dirigissem por bastante tempo, não era rotina levar Annie para lugares cheios ─ a menos que, por lugar cheio, estivessem se referindo a alguma das festas de família dos Lisbon. 

Assim que estacionaram, a morena pediu que o marido trancasse o carro e encontrasse com ela na porta do cinema, já que ela própria iria adiantar a compra dos ingressos. Essa certa ansiedade fez com o que loiro risse, genuinamente feliz por ver Teresa tão animada e alegre com algo. Indo se encontro a esposa com uma mochila de pônei colorido nas costas e uma Annie totalmente desperta nos braços, Patrick não pode deixar de notar ao redor. Apesar de domingo ser um dia onde as famílias costumam frequentar shoppings, chamou sua atenção a quantidade de crianças, adolescentes e até jovens e adultos vestindo adereços divertidos de Pokémon. “ _É como estar em um grande evento de anime”_ , pensou ele. Ainda assim, ele nada comentou a respeito. 

Seguindo até uma fila onde esses jovens com Pikachus, Eeeves, Mewtwos e tantos outros se espremiam, o loiro não conseguiu esconder seu sorriso de incredulidade. 

─ Detetive Pikachu, Teresa? ─ Ele balançava a cabeça, sem acreditar. Annie, sempre atenta, copiou o movimento, o que tornava a cena duplamente divertida para Teresa. 

─ E qual o problema? ─ Retrucou, com os braços cruzados na frente do peito. 

─ Nenhum, eu acho. É só que... Pokémon, Teresa? Sério? 

─ Até parece que você nunca jogou GameBoy. 

─ Você, pelo visto, jogou bastante. 

─ Na verdade, ─ lançando um olhar desafiador, disse. ─ Eu ainda tenho os saves das primeiras quatro gerações de Pokémon. 

─ Quarta geração? ─ A surpresa era evidente no seu tom de voz. ─ Você caçava bandidos durante o dia e coletava pokémons durante a noite? 

─ Mais ou menos isso. ─ Adotando uma postura mais relaxada, deu um beijo no rosto da filha. ─ Queria aproveitar o filme e apresentar algo que fez parte da minha vida para ela. 

─ Claro, claro. 

─ Que foi? 

A fila começou a andar e no meio da confusão de crianças que entravam na sala, foi um pouco difícil para Teresa localizar seus lugares. Mal tinham acomodado Annie no colo de sua mãe e os trailers começaram ─ com sua música animada e tons coloridos. Quando o filme começou, todos estavam em silêncio ─ e o silêncio só foi quebrado quando a primeira criatura feita por computador apareceu. As crianças, animadas, diziam os nomes dos pokémons que apareciam um por um. Teresa estava quase fazendo mesmo, de tão encantada que estava. 

─ Esse é o Pikachu, meu amor. ─ Respondeu Teresa, quando sua filha começou a agitar os braços e apontar para tela. 

De fato, Annie parecia tão hipnotizada pela figura de um Pikachu com chapéu _deerstalker_ quanto sua mãe estava ─ e Patrick estava encantado com o que estava vendo. Mesmo com o passar dos anos, sentia-se o homem mais sortudo do mundo ao ter uma esposa como Teresa e um anjinho como filha. Quando o filme acabou, as crianças estavam agitadas, repetindo falas do filme. Por mais que não quisesse admitir, o filme não era de todo ruim, e ele, com toda certeza do mundo, repetiria o programa ─ se isso significasse receber um sorriso lindo das mulheres de sua vida, exatamente como estava acontecendo. 

Caminhando em direção à saída, encontraram uma loja de brinquedos que tinha um Pikachu de pelúcia do tamanho de Annie ─ e a menina logo apontou, enquanto tentava pronunciar o nome do monstrinho amarelinho. Após uma troca de olhares rápida, o casal entrou na loja para comprar a pelúcia. Na fila do caixa, Jane pediu que Teresa esperasse um momento e se afastou. 

─ Com licença, ─ chamou pela atendente. ─ Você poderia me ver outro daquele Pikachu? 

─ Claro, senhor, um momento. ─ Fez uma rápida anotação em um recibo. ─ Algo mais que posso ajudar? 

─ Bem, acho que sim. ─ Meio sem jeito, deu uma olhada em volta para ver se Teresa não estava atrás dele. ─ Eu não entendo de videogames, mas minha esposa adora. Você tem algum jogo de Pokémon? 

─ Nós temos alguns, sim. 

Patrick levou cerca de vinte minutos para voltar. Em suas mãos, tinha um canhoto que levou direto ao caixa ─ e só então percebeu a figura de Teresa ali de pé, furiosa, encarando-o. 

─ Achei que você tinha se perdido. ─ Provocou ela. 

─ Que exagero, Reese, essa loja tem um mapa logo na entrada. ─ Ambos riram e então o loiro, após pagar o canhoto, se aproximou e pegou Annie no colo. ─ Podemos ir agora. 

─ Por que você demorou tanto? 

─ Em casa você vai descobrir. 

Antes de sair da loja, o casal trocou os canhotos por uma bolsa grande, que chamou a atenção da morena. Seu marido, por outro lado, pegou-a antes que Teresa tivesse chance de descobrir o que tinha dentro. O caminho de volta para casa foi embalado pelo canto infantil de Annie brincando com o seu mais novo amigo. Não era tarde quando, finalmente, chegaram ─ porém era visível que sua filha estava brigando contra o sono e, nessa batalha, ela estava perdendo. A morena pegou-a no colo, indo direto para prepara-la para dormir e Patrick aproveitou o momento para levar a sacola misteriosa para dentro de casa. Depois de organizar sua pequena surpresa no sofá, o loiro ficou esperando a esposa na cozinha, enquanto preparava um chá. 

─ Jane! ─ A voz de Teresa estava carregada de surpresa. ─ O que é tudo isso? 

─ São para você. ─ Disse simplesmente. ─ E nem pense em negar. 

No sofá, havia uma pelúcia do Pikachu parecida com a que tinham comprado para a filha ─ com a diferença de que essa tinha uma lupa em uma das mãos. Também havia uma caixa com um Nintendo 3DS e alguns jogos da franquia. Seus olhos verdes, incrédulos, iam do sofá e depois para o esposo, que a encarava com certa curiosidade. Levou algum tempo até que conseguisse falar novamente. 

─ Eu nem jogo mais... 

─ Excelente oportunidade para voltar a jogar. ─ Fez uma pausa para bebericar seu chá. ─ Aproveite que Annie acabou de dormir e pegue todos eles, treinadora! 

Lançando um sorriso sincero, Teresa sentou-se no sofá e passou as quatro horas restantes desbravando uma versão remasterizada do Pokémon Red. Quando se recolheu para dormir, levou a pelúcia para o quarto, deixando-a na cômoda ao lado da cama. 

**Author's Note:**

> Antes que perguntem: sim, eu arrastei minha mãe e minha avó pro cinema pra assistir Detetive Pikachu NO DIA DAS MÃES. Por isso o plot e_ê


End file.
